


Halloween Well Spent

by Flame0515



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, accidentally, it's just halloween fluff, there's no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: Shane and Ryan spend Halloween together.That's really all it is lol
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Halloween Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowshirtgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/gifts).



> This was legit so fun to write I really hope yall enjoy  
> Also this was a sort-of prompt from yellowshirtgurl who basically requested Halloween themed fluff so I took that and ran with it  
> And thank you lilboyblue for giving me the tinsworth costume idea!!! That was super helpful on this one!!

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Ryan mutters as he buttons up his vest. Shane’s watching him from their bed.

“I can.” Shane says happily as he walks over.

“I hate you.” 

Shane leans down and kisses him. “No you don’t.”

He sighs in defeat. “No, I don’t.” 

Shane winks at him. “You look great babe. Besides, I think the vest is hot.” He tugs at the material for emphasis before walking away.

Ryan scoffs. “Of course  _ you  _ would.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He shouts from the living room. 

Ryan follows him. “It means you’re a weirdo.” 

“What?” He asks. “You’re telling me you don’t think my trench coat is  _ sexy _ ?” Shane says dramatically.

He scoffs. “I think  _ you’re  _ sexy… and maybe you can pull off the trench coat but that’s not my point.”

Shane raises an eyebrow at him as he pops the cap off a beer bottle. “What  _ is  _ your point?”

“I… am not sure but once I figure it out I’ll let you know.” Shane laughs and offers him the beer in his hand and he takes it wordlessly.

“Yeah you do that Ricky Goldsworth.” 

He wheezes. “You don’t get to say shit when your name is goddamn C.C. Tinsley.”

“What’s wrong with C.C. Tinsley!?” He asks, scandalized. Ryan gives him a look and he relents. “Okay, I’ll admit it’s not the  _ best  _ name out there but c’mon- as far as old timey detective names go it’s pretty solid! Plus the fans fucking  _ ran  _ with it, you really wanna take that away from them?”

“You’re so dumb.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever- go but on your goddamn tie.” Shane pushes him back towards their bedroom and he goes.

This Halloween, somehow, someway, Shane had convinced Ryan to dress up as their- what’s the word? Alter egos maybe? Well anyway, they dressed up as Ricky Goldworth and C.C. Tinsley. Ricky Goldsworth being a weird creation of his own while C.C. Tinsley was a real detective that was a part of the Sodder Children case who Shane had given an imaginary personality. The two have become loved by their fans. So, per some really cool fanart they found, Shane was wearing a trench coat with suspenders and a vest of his own while Ryan donned a snazzy suit jacket that he found for cheap as well as a funky hat and the tie he was currently putting on. 

When he was finally put together, cliche mafia don rings and all, he walked back into the living room. “What do you think?”

Shane looked up from his phone and broke out into a grin. “Well I say you look right like a 1980’s criminal! Yes, a criminal that needs to be stopped! This seems like a case for detective C.C. Tinsley!” He says putting on his cheesy old timey voice. Ryan breaks into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh c’mon! Ricky Goldsworth doesn’t giggle! He’s a hardened criminal! He’s spooky.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because Ricky Goldsworth is terrifying Ry. I’m not the man’s biggest fan.”

Ryan puts on a serious mask and switches to his weird persona in a heartbeat, “Wanna say that to my face, long legs?”

Shane cringes. “Nope, nope- never mind I want Ryan back.” Ryan drops the facade and both he and Shane wheeze. 

Just then the doorbell rings and Shane rushes over to answer. It's trick or treaters of course and he grabs the candy bowl they have beside the door. Ryan follows.

“Trick or treat!” The group of about three or four kids shouts and holds out their various bags and buckets that are about half full of candy. He watches Shane greet them and then begin handing out handfuls of candy. 

“What are you dressed as?” One little boy who’s dressed as Captain America asks.

Shane uses his dumb voice again and it makes Ryan smile. “Oh, well I'm a detective!. I solve all sorts of crimes!”

“Like what?” A girl dressed as a witch asks next.

Shane fumbles for a moment, probably trying to come up with a family friendly crime, so Ryan appears behind him. “Well he caught me, of course!” 

The boy from earlier pipes up once more. “Who are you?” 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m the candy bandit! I steal candy!” Shane gasps and holds the candy bowl out of reach of Ryan and starts to push him away.

“Quick kids! Run while you still have your candy! I’ll hold him off!” The kids giggle and run off as they make a big show of it. Once the kids are out of view a parent mouths a ‘thank you’ to them and they nod their heads politely before she runs off after the kids. 

Shane shuts the door and they fall into laughter.

“The candy bandit? That makes you sound like a cowboy.” Shane teases.

“Well what was your plan? ‘Ah, yes well a bunch of kids were murdered-” He mocks Shane and gets playfully shoved. Shane puts the candy bowl back and they walk back towards the kitchen.

“You know, I’m really glad you like Halloween.”

“Even if I made you go as Ricky this year?” Shane asks.

“Even if you made me go as Ricky this year.” Ryan confirms. “But I mean, I used to think you didn't, you know? Like you were too much of a skeptic for it.”

“You don’t have to be a believer to enjoy Halloween, Ry.”

“You get my point.” Shane nods and takes a sip of his beer.

There’s a beat and then Shane speaks again. “I didn’t used to.” Ryan tilts his head. “I didn’t used to like Halloween.” He clarifies.

“Oh? What changed?” 

Shane smirks. “Well I met a fucker named Ryan Bergara who liked all things spooky despite being terrified of them and thought ‘you know, maybe this Halloween thing isn’t so bad.” 

Ryan blushes. “Okay first of all- fuck you.” Shane laughs. “And also that’s really sweet and I didn’t know that.”

“You might say..” Shane reaches into one of the various pockets in his trench coat and pulls out a lollipop. “I’m a sucker.”

Despite himself he laughs at the awful pun. “That was terrible! Did you put that in there  _ just  _ to make that joke?”

“Hey, you’re laughing! You don’t get to call it terrible.”

“I can and I will.”

“This is why I called you a fucker.” He says unwrapping the lollipop. 

“Okay fair.” Ryan agrees and Shane smiles smugly. 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” 

“I was thinking we go to the party for a bit, you know, make an appearance, drink a little, see what other costumes people came up with and then we come back here and join the halloween movie marathon happening on tv.” Ryan explains.

Shane hums and takes the lollipop out of his mouth. “Works for me. 

They spend a little more time handing out candy before they leave at around seven for the party. It’s a halloween party at Buzzfeed. Ryan’s been thinking about heading out on their own for a bit now. Well he says ‘their’ own because he automatically assumes that includes Shane and he realizes now that it might not and he knows he should probably consider that. Okay no, he’s not gonna focus on that tonight, there are plenty of other days in the year to start questioning if you should make an incredibly dangerous financial decision. Worked for the Try Guys right? 

Anyway, Buzzfeed throws some pretty decent parties.

When they get there (via uber of course) the office has been properly decorated and there’s appropriate mood lighting, the goddamn monster mash is playing and everyone’s drinking. What more do you need from a party like this?

They’re greeted by their crew who snicker at their costumes, probably being the only ones who get it out of the bunch here. They run into Freddie who complements their costumes based on the fact that they don’t usually wear stuff like this and it looks good on them. “No one wears stuff like this.” Shane whispers as they walk away and Ryan can’t help but laugh.

Looking around at the other costumes Ryan can see plenty of cliche things like vampires and witches and the odd zombie here or there. There are a couple of cheesy couples costumes and some half assed shit picked up from party city. People are drinking and talking and it looks like every halloween party in the history of halloween parties and neither of them really care.

They drink, they mingle, people they don’t know question their costumes- all in all it’s pretty great.

There’s a costume contest. They win third place (probably on account of their costumes being related to the show if Ryan had to guess) and act like it’s the most important thing they’ve ever achieved. They even give a dramatic little speech. “I wanna thank my mom! I want to thank my family!” Ryan shouts like any dumb award speech.

“Personally I’d like to thank my cat, Obi, this one goes out to you!” Shane yells, pretending to be emotional. They giggle and walk away with their prize which is a $30 giftcard to Target. “What should we do with the award money?” Shane asks like it’s a billion dollars.

Ryan hums thoughtfully then gasps when he thinks of something. “Dude we should get one of those wildly incorrect animal skeletons!”

“I like the way you think, Goldsworth!” Ryan laughs but shakes his head and walks over to the drink table, Shane following suit. “So how much longer do you plan on staying?” He asks as Ryan digs through a nearby ice chest.

Ryan pulls out two beers and hands him one. “What, you already planning on leaving?”

“Hey.” Shane says gesturing at Ryan with his bottle. “Beetlejuice is calling to me.”

He laughs. “Yeah okay, just a bit longer than. Also we need to make someone take a picture of us.” Shane nods in response.

In the end they ask Katie to take a couple pictures of them. They do stupid poses and make dumb faces because who’s gonna stop them. She does force them to take one decent picture where they don’t look insane and they oblige. Then their uber gets there and they narrowly avoid being coerced into going to another party by who they can only assume is a new hire.

Ryan looks through the pictures Katie took on the way home. There’s one where they’re pretending they have guns and one where they’re just sorta, yelling at each other. There’s another where they’re kissing. It’ll never see the light of day but it’s cute. Katie really pulled through with the picture taking because there’s a lot of these things and a lot of variety. He smiles to himself while he looks at them. There’s one picture in particular that makes him pause. 

It’s a legitimate candid. He’s leaning on Shane and laughing. Shane, instead of laughing, is staring at Ryan with the softest look he’s ever seen. He’s smiling, he looks happy, he looks… well he looks in love. 

It makes Ryan’s heart melt. 

That picture is without a doubt one of which he’ll be posting. It’s his favorite by a long shot. So he does just that. He picks two other ones he likes and posts it without a second thought with the caption ‘Happy Halloween from Ricky Goldsworth and C.C. Tinsley!’ 

Satisfied, he turns his phone off and looks over at Shane with a grin.

“What?” Shane whispers.

“I’m just happy.”

Shane reaches over and squeezes his hand. “I’m glad.”

Once they get home they both almost immediately ditch their costumes for something comfier and crash on the couch. It’s almost eleven by the time they settle in (popcorn and all) so they turn off their outside light to avoid any other trick or treaters that are out late. He only feels a little bit bad about it. There’s other houses for them to go to. Plus now they can have the rest of the candy for themselves. It’s fine.

They get through Beetlejuice and then Nightmare Before Christmas comes on and they get into a heated argument about whether it’s a Christmas movie or Halloween movie that ends with them taking turns throwing M & M’s at each other. They refocus for almost the entirety of Clue before getting distracted again and making out instead at the very end. 

“You know, if this were any slasher movie we’d be dead right now.” Shane says when they break for air. 

Ryan laughs. “Not necessarily, it’s the horny  _ teens  _ that get killed.”

“Horny adults don’t count?” Shane asks, reaching for his phone.

“Nah.” Ryan says simply. He refocuses on the TV- the original Friday the 13th is playing now. 

“Uh, hey Ry?” Shane asks.

Ryan looks over. “Yeah?”   
“The hell did you post?” Shane doesn’t seem angry, just confused.

He sits up. “Oh no, what did I do?” Shane shows him his phone screen. It’s the third photo he attached to his post and it’s the one of them kissing.

_ Fuck. _

They’d been together for what felt like  _ years  _ now. Hell, they’ve been living together for two. Their friends knew about them, and so did their family. Shit, pretty much everyone knew about them. Except for their fans.

“Oh my god, oh no, shit.” He scrambles to grab his phone and is greeted with tons and tons of notifications over the matter. “Fuck, what should I do? Do I delete it? Oh my god, Shane I’m so sorry.”

“Woah hey, no need to apologize, it’s all good.” Shane said, throwing a comforting arm around his shoulder. 

“No, I fucked up Shane.”

He shrugged. “They were gonna find out eventually.”

“Yeah but-”

“You’re overthinking it Ry. I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it. Are you okay with it?” He asked seriously. Ryan nodded. Shane smiled. “Good, because I think we’re trending on Twitter.” 

“What!?”

“Hey man, the internet loves an unconventional coming out.”

Ryan hides his head in his hands. “It is pretty unconventional, huh?”

“Oh it’s totally batshit.” Ryan glares at him. “Which is okay.” He assures him. Ryan slumps back against the couch.

“It’s very.. us.” He tries. “Look, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“I know. I just feel very, very dumb and very embarrassed.” 

“It’ll be okay.” Shane says, pulling Ryan into his side.

Ryan takes a somewhat shaky breath. “I know.” The longer he thinks about it the more he believes it. It really doesn’t matter, huh? Everything is exactly the same, the only difference is the fans know. Yeah. Yeah, it’ll be okay. 

“We should probably say something, I dunno, clarify that we’re together.” 

Then Ryan gets another thought and an evil smirk on his face. “What if we didn’t say anything?”

“And just let them wonder for all eternity?” Ryan nods and Shane laughs. “Yeah okay, we can let them question everything.

“You wanna watch the rest of this movie?” Ryan asks, gesturing towards the TV.

“Nah. I think I’m all Halloweened out.”   
Ryan wheezes. “Is that even a word.”

“It is now.”

Ryan scoffs. “Sure.”

Shane stands, “C’mon.” He says as he pulls Ryan up off the couch. “I don’t particularly feel like sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“You say that like we frequently sleep on the couch.”

Shane gives him a look. “If I had a dollar for every time we passed out here I could buy the wildly inaccurate animal skeleton without using our reward money. I could buy several.”

He elbows him. “Shut up Shane.” 

So, with their social media in complete chaos and their Halloween well spent they fall into bed and cuddle up. They talk about whatever comes to mind for a while, like they usually do until the conversation starts to taper off and they both get quiet. 

“Shane?” Ryan asks and Shane hums in response. “Happy Halloween.”

Sleepily he mutters a content “Happy Halloween, Ry.”

There's a beat.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Overall? Ryan would consider this a Halloween well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnngbh  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please send me requests!!!!!!!! Drop them here or at my Tumblr at Flame0515
> 
> Anyways what was your thoughts on Too Many Spirits? Personally I've been thinking about Shane pointing at Ryan for three hours. Also Steven knocking over the drink and losing his shit and Ryan's beat boxing. That and Shane calling out the fans with the "ONLY 0.00001% OF OUR AUDIENCE IS GONNA ENJOY THAT JOKE" because yeah, I do not understand sports.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
